


You Messed Me Up, When You Came Around

by dramaqueenminyard



Series: Fanfic February 2017 [15]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-25 23:59:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9852806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dramaqueenminyard/pseuds/dramaqueenminyard
Summary: If you asked Nursey if Derek Nurse is a heartbreaker, he'd say no. But that's just because he's oblivious as hell.





	

Derek Nurse is a heartbreaker. You can ask anyone. He himself will tell you that he isn't, or at least, that he doesn't try to be, but it's still true. Nearly everyone who meets Derek falls a little in love with him. Usually, this isn't too much of an issue. There are plenty of people on the Samwell campus who would love a chance to be with him, but this is different. This is Dex, and Dex is forced to spend a lot of time with him. 

If you asked Dex if Derek Nurse is a heartbreaker, he'd say yes. He would tell you all about the girl who tried to get Nursey's number in Annie's but failed spectacularly. He would tell you about that guy that Nursey hooked up with at a party once who tracked him down only to find that Nursey didn't even remember his name. So Nursey has a trail of broken hearts behind him, but Dex thinks his takes precedent. He is the one who has to be around Nursey every day, has to play games and work well with him, has to not openly fight so as not to upset Chowder and occasionally Bitty, who doesn't get so much upset as he does preachy. 

Dex has to act like everything is fine and normal, even while his heart is breaking. Which is dumb, because Nursey doesn't even know he's doing it. It's not Nursey's fault Dex is in love with him. He'll just keep going on as normal. Nursey won't remember when they kissed at a kegster a few weeks ago, and Dex won't bring it up. 

If you asked Nursey if Derek Nurse is a heartbreaker, he'd say no. He might mention how he doesn't think anyone's ever really been all that in love with him, or how he's never even had a serious enough relationship to warrant any broken hearts. He's had his heart broken a million times, though. It's being broken right now, by stupid William Poindexter. Dex hasn't brought up the whole kiss thing, and there's no way he doesn't remember it. Dex remembers everything, even when he's been drunk. That means that Dex doesn't want to talk about it. 

"Feelings are dumb." 

"Oh my God, Nurse, chill. All you ever talk about is Dex." Lardo is about four seconds from throwing a pillow at his face. Chowder already has. 

"I told you Nursey, Dex probably doesn't want to talk about the kiss because he thinks you don't remember it. I bet if you went and kissed him right now he'd kiss you back. So stop being a baby." Lardo high fived Chowder. 

"Maybe I will." Nursey retorts. He's not going to. 

"We were really drunk, Bitty. I don't think he remembers at all. And I kissed him, he didn't kiss me. Maybe it was just a friend thing, or something. He doesn't want to date me or anything." 

"How would you know that, Dex? You've never asked him." 

"I can't ask him because he'll say no and then I'll have to face him every day knowing for sure and it will be a mess and-you've been there, too. With Jack." 

Bitty sighed. "Jack was a lot harder to read than Nursey." 

Dex couldn't deny it, but that wouldn't help his case. 

"How about I talk to him too?" 

"That... that could work, as long as you promise not to tell him I told you all of this." 

"Oh course not, honey." 

Bitty sighed as Dex walked out of the kitchen. 

"Boys." 

Bitty ends up talking to Chowder first. If there's one thing he knows for sure, it's that if Nursey feels the same way for Dex, Chowder will know about it. 

"So, Nursey and Dex." 

Chowder hummed. "Yeah, those two." 

"Don't you think that Dex seems to really like Nursey?" 

Chowder looked at him curiously, like he was trying to figure out what exactly Bitty was trying to get him to say. 

"Bitty," He said excitedly, coming to a conclusion. "We have to get them together! I'll get Lardo in on it." 

Somehow, getting Lardo in on it also meant getting Holster and Ransom in on it. Team Nurseydex, as Holster dubbed it, was formed. Plan after plan was made, but a week later, they still had nothing. 

Meanwhile, Dex got tired of waiting for Bitty to get back to him on the Nursey thing. 

Meanwhile, Nursey took some often given advice. 

There, right outside of Faber in the early hours of the morning, confrontation occurred. 

But Team Nurseydex didn't know about that, or the kissing that proceeded it. Or the numerous dates that proceeded the kissing. They didn't know that until, even as they were planning a new strategy, Dex walked into the kitchen. 

"What are you guys doing?" He asked, squinting suspiciously. That didn't mean much, though. Dex is suspicious about everything. 

"Nothing." Chowder replied easily. 

"What about you?" 

"Getting a snack for Nursey. He's too lazy to get off the couch and get one for himself." 

"You're with Nursey right now?" 

"Yes? Of course I am, neither of us have class and we haven't had- wait, you guys don't know?" 

"Know what?!" 

"Nursey, can you come in here, babe?" 

"Babe?" Ransom silently mouthed to Holster, who quietly said "fine." 

"Deeexxx I told you I didn't want to get up I've had a long daaayyyy." 

"Nursey, the team doesn't know that we're dating." 

"Oh?" Nursey tilted his head, and his sleepy eyes got wider. 

"Well, we're dating, guys. Solved that. Now come back and cuddle." 

"What the fuck?" Team Nurseydex chorused in unison.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: panizzylightwood
> 
> prompts are always welcome!


End file.
